sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam the rabbit
Sam is a young rabbit with amazing abilities, he is a hero who has helped and saved lives, he was accepted by the freedom fighters due to his abilities and quick reflexes and many more things. Basic info Nickname(s): bunny, speedy, hoppy, fastest rabbit alive Age: 13 Gender: male Species: rabbit Alignment: good Personality: funny, creative, helpful, heroic, idiotic, confident Likes: fun stuff, games, running, outdoors, fighting bad guys Dislikes: school, being bored, slowness, oceans and lakes (he can't swim), people who think they're faster Theme song: Endless possibilitieshttp://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=2T0uIXLpQbQ Type: speed/agility Occupation: freedom fighter Voice actor: Me, Sam237 (demo coming soon) Pet: Chester the chao Relations FRIENDS/ALLIES ' Oliver the kuikon (best friend) Zack the wolf (best friend) Bailey the cat Tobias the hedgehog Macca the firefox Dash the turtle Judas the wolf Emily the hedgehog Static the cat Debbie the dog Dawn the kuikon Storm the raccoon Harley the dog Ion the hedgehog Josh the turtle Chester the chao (pet) '''RIVAL/NEUTRAL ' Rocket the hedgehog (rival) Pad the weasel (brother) Shimmer the hedgehog (friendly rival) James the porcupine Brock the kangaroo '''ENEMIES Pr Zugan (arch nemesis) Anyone evil Appearance Fur colour: green Secondary fur colour: white Hair colour: green Attire: white gloves with blue cuffs and white shoes with blue socks Eye colour: green Skills Super speed Sam can break the sound barrier by running but can't get past the light barrier unless in power form (he might be able to pass in normal form it is unknown), So that's why Sam is the fastest rabbit alive. Super peel out When Sam is at max running speed he does a super peel out (figure 8 technique) like Sonic does Jumping Being a rabbit he can jump really high. This comes handy when battling flying foes. Homing attack Like Sonic and others, Sam can can home onto a target and dash right into them from the air. Spin dash Sam can do spin dash like hedgehogs, porcupines etc, but he isn't really good at it. Super dash When Sam is running he can go even faster by using his super dash move. It doesn't work if he's doing a super peel out because that's as fast as he can go. Lightning Sam is able to move so fast that he can create lightning. This comes in handy for running, kicking, punching ect. He can't control it or anything like that Weaknesses Water Sam has a fear of oceans, lakes, pools and things like that because he can't swim. He likes to stay away from those things as much as possible. Heat He absolutely hates the heat. It bothers him and gets him distracted and vulnerable. Backstory When Sam was 7 he got separated from his brother (Pad) by an evil professor called pr Herbert. One day pr Herbert came with hundred of machines and mutants and started kidnapping everyone he could get his hands on to mutate them for his mutant army. Not all people were kidnapped thx to Sonic for stoping pr Herbert and sending pr Herbert away from the area saving most of the people but some were kidnaped one of those being Pad. Transformation Super Sam This is Sam only known transformation so far. Super Sams max speed is upgraded so he can go faster than the speed of light, he can now fly, he can breath underwater forever and he is almost invincible. Sam can turn into Super Sam when he is in contact with enough chaos energy so basically he can turn into this form with the chaos emeralds, sol emeralds, the master emerald and so on Were rabbit This isn't an offical form. I just made this for fun ^^ I'm planing to use it in my comic series later. Meta Sam This is Sam if he ever gets robot-ized. This form makes an appearance in (Roleplay) At Another Time, In Another Place Chester the chao Chester is a chao Sam saved one day during a fire. Chester immediately liked Sam and followed Sam most of the time. The two were great friends. Age: unknown Gender: male Species: chao Personality: adventures, happy, silly Alignment: good Sonic riders Sam has always preferred running but that doesn't stop him from racing extreme gears. Of course being being the fastest rabbit alive he has to have a fast gear. Extreme gear: Green lightning Extreme gear model: hover board Extreme gear type: speed Speed: 10 Turn: 7 Dash: 6 Limit: 10 Curve: 7 Boost: 6 Power: 4 Level 1: Sam kicks opponents near him, slowing down who gets hit Level 2: Same as level 1 but kicks are more stronger and slow all how get hit for a longer time Level 3: Sam: Jumps up in the air getting him up ahead Level 4: Sam gets off his board then uses spin dash as a boost Level 5: Sam gets off his board and runs as a bigger boost than level 4 Sonic and the black knight Name: Thomas Title: hero of the forest Weapons: sword, bow and arrows Age: 13 Pet: Chester Story: Thomas was born in a kingdom far away from Camelot, he was the son of a king who later turned evil turning the kingdom into his own evil empire. A forest tribe took Thomas away from the evil empire to there hideout. At the age of 10 the forest tribe were ambushed by the kings evil army. They sent Thomas away to a forest near Camelot on a horse with a sword and bow with arrows before the army could get the not corrupted prince. The forest tribe was wipped out. Sam then had to take care of himself, he then sweared to help the good and protect the forest. CHESTER Chester is a forest bird Thomas tamed one day in the forest. Thomas can call Chester with a whistle and ride him for air travel Samantha the rabbit Samantha is Sam in alternate universe where everyone's gender is changed and some of their traits and personality are changed also so basically Sams female counterpart. She is a bit smarter than Sam but not as strong (Sam's not very strong anyway) but besides that her personality, powers, likes, dislikes, abilities and everything else is the same Name: Samantha Age: 13 Gender: female Personality: funny, creative, helpful, heroic, idiotic, confident Type: speed Difference with Sam: she is smarter Quotes Lets do this This was way too easy Aww man Don't call me bunny I'm a rabbit not a bunny Im the fastest rabbit alive You call this fast!? Gallery Sam is too fast .jpg|Sam is too fast Sam the rabbit- attack.png|From SKF sam the rabbit- sonic battle style.png|here's a little gift for you sam! hope you like it! :) SonicKnucklesFan92 (sam battle sprite- sonic battle style) Tobias and sam.png|Tobias and Sam- Endless Possibility (hope you like your request :) SKF92) SAMbystatcat.JPG|a gift from Staticcat :) Classic Sam.jpg|Classic Sam Sam logo 2.jpg|Sams new logo (may be changed later) Sam the rabbit intro.jpg Sam riding the fireball with his buddy macca.jpg|Sam is riding the fireball with his buddy Macca Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam and Macca Sam the rabbit request updated.jpg|Sam by Murmurmmuffin Sam sonic riders.jpg Sam running at high speeds.jpg Sam the Rabbit Head Logo.png|Sam the Rabbit's logo (made by Thesupernintendokid). Sam's pic.jpg|Made by Emily the hedgehog Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Dash the Turtle Sam the rabbit digital art.jpg|Sam running Super dash.jpg|Sam using his super dash move Sam vs Rocket (base used).jpg|Sam vs Rocket Thomas with sword.jpg|Thomas with his sword sam the rabbit.png|Sam the rabbit, dashing like lightning XD - Lozza Sam- lightning kick.jpg|Lightning kick Sam and Judas racing.jpg|Sam and Judas racing Sam running away from Bailey (cartoon style).jpg|Sam getting chased by Bailey (cartoon style) Sam the rabbit request.jpg|By Sovash Shimmer vs Sam.jpg|Sam vs Shimmer 2013-07-19 19.58.43.jpg|by Emily.Hope ya like Sam the rabbit logo.jpg|Sam the rabbit logo Sam main pic (with background).jpg|Sam main picture with background Sam-bio-chart.png|Sams bio by Static Sam is so dood looking today By MACCA.jpg|Stupid Sam by Macca Sam and Macca comic 1.jpg|Comic by Macca Cartoon comic Sam.jpg|Cartoon comic Sam Sam the rabbit by Macca.jpg|By Macca Sam the Rabbit by Macca.jpg|By Macca 2 with eye colour Images am by Macca.jpg|By Macca 3 finished Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Sam, Macca & Dash HamtaroSam.png|Hamster Sam by Static Girl Sam (lol).png|Samantha the rabbit by Static Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Sam & Dash in Bailey costumes (not Sams greatest moment) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio Cartoon comics Samantha.jpg|Samantha cartoon style Thomas riding Chester.jpg|Thomas riding Chester Chester.jpg|Chester by Macca Regular-show-style-Sam-head.png|Sams head regular show style by Static Sam.png|Sam in regular show style request by Frozina Sam by tsnk.png|An awesome gift from TSNK Sam-artbystatic.png|Request by Static Sam the rabbit (Sonic adventure: battle for Mobius.jpg|Sams design in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius Challenge accepted.jpg|XD challenge accepted Trivia Sam mostly likes to run around Sam was originally a hedgehog Sam is the fursona of Sam237 Sam was not my first Sonic fan character Sam likes to pull pranks sometimes Sams top speed is unknown but the fastest he's ever bothered to go is somewhere near the speed of light. He could be able to pass the speed of light (maybe) He is very competitive when comes to running Category:Rabbit Category:Rabbits Category:Speed type characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sam237s characters Category:Young Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Agility type characters Category:Friendly Category:Free Runners Category:Speed type Category:Team fee Category:Team free Category:Teenager Category:Fursona Category:Friends with Chao